Chocolate Kisses
by Tsukiko no Yuki
Summary: [Complete][HitsuHina][Oneshot] Hitsugaya gets a box of chocolate for Christmas, but does he know who has given it to him? And if he doesn't, how will he find out?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. If I had done that, I'd have created myself as a character (Tsukiko XD) and become Hitsugaya's annoying fangirl. X3

* * *

**MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE:D **

This is a Christmas present to all HitsuHina fans. I hope you like it!

Thus, I, Tsukiko no Yuki, present to you...

_Chocolate Kisses_

* * *

Hitsugaya couldn't believe it.

He stared at the object in mere disbelief… yes, maybe even horror.

This was almost even worse than the Aizen incident.

There it was, on his desk, naked and exposing its embarrassing contents.

And there he thought that after having getting rid of all those weird rumors of him liking _these_…

… and after having forced Matsumoto and other weirdos to stop buying _these _to him…

… and after lecturing every weirdo he knew that he didn't _like _these…

… and making sure that nobody thought he was too childish, even though others said this was not childish at all and was very normal for teenagers (even though Hitsugaya was practically 200 years old, which could be considered being a teenager in Soul Society)…

… he had _finally _thought that nobody would give him something like this.

And yet, he had found it on his desk, a seemingly innocent gift, and when he had taken off the wrapping paper, he had revealed a horrible, detestable, frightful, almighty, great, easily recognizable and wonderful…

"MATSUMOTO!!!!"

… box of chocolate.

* * *

"_Chandler, in all my life I never thought I would be so lucky as to fall in love with my best… my best… there's a reason why girls don't do this._" 

Matsumoto Rangiku sat in front of the television in the office, partly crying and partly laughing as she watched the scene. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her say: "What're you doing?"

Jumping slightly at this, Matsumoto twirled around in the sofa to face her captain, whose scowl was even more sour than usual. "Taichou… you can never guess what happened!"

"What?" Hitsugaya asked with an annoyed voice.

"Monica proposed to Chandler! It's… it's…" She sniffed. "It's so _beautiful_! Taichou, you know, it was so exciting, if you just wait a second I can show you the scene where –"

"I would rather wait to hear your reply," Hitsugaya interrupted her, "about _why there is a – a – a_…" He took a deep breath as a vein popped on his head. "… goddamned **_CHOCOLATE BOX _**on my desk!"

"Oh, _that_…" Matsumoto grinned. "I haven't put it there."

"You haven't?" Hitsugaya paused, staring at her in fiery… eh, icy fury. "… Then who has done it?"

"Hmm. I don't know, actually. Why don't you ask Hinamori-chan? She was the last one to leave your office this morning, and I saw it there right after she had gone. Maybe it was the visitor before her. Hey, I bet it's one of your fans! You should dance with the giver at the party."

"What party?" he demanded to know furiously.

"You know, the Christmas party. All captains and vice-captains have to dance."

Hitsugaya gave her a suspicious glare, but she only grinned back. At last, he stormed off, fuming, leaving her giggling. _If taichou only knew who had given him the box…

* * *

_

"Hinamori!"

Captain of 5th division, Hinamori Momo. Tiny, skilled, nice, cute – all men's who're looking for ordinary wives dream…

"Nanda? Hitsugaya-kun?"

… but also the well-known best friend of Hitsugaya Toushirou's, icy captain of 10th division, who'd freeze any man getting close to her in his tracks – literally.

"Were you in my office this morning?" he asked as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Uh… hai…" Hinamori's cheeks were colored with a tint of light pink that was difficult to see. "What about it?"

"Did you see who left a…" He paused at this, his frown deepening. "… **_box of chocolate _**on my desk?"

"Ch-chocolate? Uh, er…"

"You know I hate those."

"… Hai…"

"So did you see who it was?"

Hinamori opened her mouth to speak, swiftly debating with her brain whether to tell the truth or not. _I CAN'T TELL HITSUGAYA-KUN THE TRUTH! He'll be so mad… oh, what should I do? Think, Hinamori, THINK! _"… I think it's Tsukiko-chan." She clapped a hand to her mouth. "No, forget about what I said, Hitsugaya-kun! It… no, never mind. Er, ja ne!" She tried to hurry off, but as expected, he appeared in front of her in a flash, soundlessly.

"Tsukiko?" He wrinkled his forehead. "The new vice-captain in your squad who's Yachiru's best friend and who calls Kuchiki 'Byaku-chan-taichou'?" **(A/N: That's me! XD Hah, couldn't resist participating in my own fic. XD)**

Noyuki Tsukiko had taken Hinamori's previous position in the squad as vice-captain, and though new, had shown fascinating skills… and personality. She was known to be just as hyperactive as Yachiru – and unfortunately for Byakuya and Hitsugaya, very fangirly – and was also known as the President of Ice Prince Fanclub – a.k.a. Hitsugaya's fanclub.

"Ah… hai," Hinamori sweatdropped. "It's her."

"… Sono baka," he cursed, and literally disappeared out of sight. Hinamori heaved a sigh. _So he doesn't like chocolate, huh…

* * *

_

"Oi! Noyuki!"

A girl with curly, shiny golden brown hair that reached to her shoulders swirled around, and faced a very sour-looking Hitsugaya, causing her almost to squeal out of delight, resulting in his dodging her hug. "Hitsugaya-kun-taichoouuu!"

"Oi! What do you think you're doing, bakayaro?" he snapped.

"Gomen ne," she laughed. "What's wrong, Hitsugaya-kun-taichou? Because I know you'd only look after me if there's something wrong."

"Yes. Was it _you _who gave me a… a **_box of chocolate _**this morning?"

"Box of chocolate? Nani?" She blinked in surprise. "Hitsugaya-kun-taichou, I feel very honored, but isn't it the wrong holiday to ask of me to give you chocolate?"

"Baka, I'm not asking for chocolate!" A vein popped on the captain's head. "I was wondering if you had done it!"

"Hmm… no. Not of what I could remember," she beamed happily, causing him to sweatdrop. _'Of what I can remember'… and she says it so easily and irresponsibly…_

"If it wasn't you, then who did it?" Hitsugaya muttered.

"Anou, Hitsugaya-kun-taichou…"

"Nanda?"

"It can't be anyone in our fanclub, anyway. It's a strict rule that nobody except the President has permission to do things like this."

"And it isn't possible anyone has broken the rules?"

"No, I doubt it. Unless…" Tsukiko smirked. "… it's somebody outside the club."

"Outside the club?" he repeated.

"Yes. But I'll let Hitsugaya-kun-taichou figure it out on his own," she winked. "Ja!"

Hitsugaya stared after her retreating back. _What the heck…?

* * *

_

"Matsumoto! Are you sure Hinamori was the last one to exit my office this morning?"

"Hai."

"And who was before her?"

"… Hmm, Ukitake-taichou, I believe."

"Ukitake?" Hitsugaya slapped his forehead. "Well, I'm off again. Matsumoto, the paperwork better be finished when I'm back." With that, he was gone. Matsumoto chuckled.

"I think," she smiled teasingly, "We both have more important things to do than finish paperwork, hmm?"

* * *

"Ukitake-taichou!" 

"Ah, Shirou-chan! What brings you here?" The white-haired man smiled towards the white-haired teenage boy, who in turn glowered.

"Was it you who brought… ch-ch-" Even saying the words was a pure effort for poor, poor Hitsugaya-kun.

"Chocolates? No, Matsumoto-san told me you were upset about having gotten chocolate, but that wouldn't be me." He grinned. "Secret admirer, huh?"

"No!" Hitsugaya retorted irritably. "So if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"Hmm. Who saw the chocolate first? Ah, I know! Hinamori-chan came to see you after I had – I was looking for Matsumoto-san, because apparently Kira-taichou was wondering whether or not she had returned to the office and he had no time to see that, so I went to check it instead – have you asked her?"

"Yes. She said –" Hitsugaya stopped himself. _Unless it's…?_

"Nanda, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Ukitake looked curiously at him. "Have you found out who it is already?"

"Yes. I… think so, at the very least. Thanks for the help, Ukitake. See you at the party."

* * *

"… Hitsugaya-taichou! Welcome to the party. You were a bit late, but that's alright," Nanao remarked as she let the said white-haired boy prodigy into the building. 

"Un. Have you seen Hinamori?"

"Hinamori-san…? Yes, Matsumoto-san forced her and Soi Fong-taichou to sing together with her and Yachiru-san."

"… Sing?" Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow.

"You'll see when you come in, Hitsugaya-taichou," Nanao smiled and led him into a crowded room where some people danced, while many others watched the stage. A smirk could be seen on his face as he saw the four women singing.

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_," Matsumoto bellowed cheerfully.

"_Make my wish come true,_" Soi Fong hesitantly sang. "_All I want for Christmas is you…_"

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas, I don't even wish for snow_," Yachiru happily half-shouted.

Hitsugaya's gaze searched its way to his friend's, and when his and Hinamori's eyes made contact, he could see her blush. "_I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the m-mistletoe_," she stuttered in the microphone. Then she whispered something to Matsumoto, who nodded with a cheery grin. Getting off the stage, Hinamori proceeded towards the young captain.

"Yo," he greeted.

"Hey," she smiled. He raised an eyebrow at her outfit, a black cocktail dress that even made her seem curvy, even though she wasn't. "Where did you get that thing?"

"This?" She looked embarrassedly at her clothes. "Um, it's Rangiku-san's old one, from… junior high, I think."

"Hn. So you were the one who brought the chocolate?"

She blinked. "Nani?"

"Yes, I know it's you. Ukitake didn't see them when he came, and he didn't give me them, and you were the last one to exit. Matsumoto didn't see them either before you left. I'm not dumb, you know."

She flushed crimson. "I didn't say you were!"

He shrugged. "Don't act like I am, then."

"But… it was melon-flavored chocolate," she protested. "I couldn't find any melons here, and there's nothing else you like, is there?"

_Melon-flavored chocolate? _"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we still lived in Rukongai, you loved eating melons, didn't you? So I kind of figured… you still liked them," she pressed herself to continue. "But never mind. If you don't like them, just throw them away."

"Baka. Like I'd throw away Christmas presents." _Especially from you._ "Besides, melon-flavored chocolate is good, I guess. Just as long as it isn't normal chocolate."

"O-okay." She looked at his clothes – it was a light-blue shirt with the two first buttons unbuttoned, accompanied by a black tie that was loosely tied and a pair of dark jeans; he hadn't bothered dressing up, so he had just put on 'normal' clothes. "Mou, Hitsugaya-kun, you actually look nice when you wear that!"

"What do you mean, 'actually'?" he scowled.

"Um… normally, you just look all serious and formal."

"Don't all Shinigami?"

"… I guess."

A silence followed, only to be broken as the audience clapped their hands after Matsumoto and the others finished their song and the orchestra began playing a new one. Hitsugaya eyed her casually. "You wanna dance?"

"Eh? … Ah! Okay."

* * *

As the music slowly faded away and the dancing partners either parted or began talking again, Hitsugaya glanced at something above him and Hinamori. 

"Anou, Hitsugaya-kun… what're you looking at?" she wondered at last. A new melody was played as Kira and Matsumoto danced past them, Matsumoto winking at Hinamori, causing her to blush even more.

He didn't respond. Instead, his eyes pierced into his, before he smirked, bent down and touched her lips with his. **(A/N: Yes, in this fic, I've made him grow taller. XD)**

As the gentle, soft kiss came to an end, Hinamori's face was a deep shade of scarlet. "H-H-Hitsugaya-kun?"

"There's a mistletoe above us," he pointed out, nodding in the direction of the ceiling. "That's what you do if there's a mistletoe, right?"

"… Y-yeah…" She paused. "Anou… did you eat any of the chocolate before you left?"

He looked at her, astounded. "How did you know?"

Hinamori winked back mischievously. "You tasted chocolate."

* * *

I hope this wasn't as lame as I thought it was. x.x; The end wasn't exactly as I'd have liked it to be, but I hope you liked it still! Merry Christmas! 


End file.
